


Do I want this to be pretend?

by VFive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VFive/pseuds/VFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when gokudera decides to ask Tsuna out Tsuna shuts down and hibari decides to fight Gokudera because of the confession after a conversation with Yamamoto it is decided that Tsuna would pretend to be in a relationship with someone to get things to calm down but as usual Reborn decides to mess with Tsuna and has Yamamoto does it but after some time of pretending Tsuna isn't sure if he wants this to be only fake</p>
<p>oh another thing since i create as i work i don't know all the people i will have involved in this so i the characters mentioned in the thing are ones that get involved right off the bat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I want this to be pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> just so you all know i personally suck at grammar and punctuation and with that i have my good friend Julie helping me out and also this fic was gonna be a one-shot but than i decided to come up with crap for this so it's gonna be broken up into chapters only reason why i am posting now is in honor of 8027 week (which is apparently a thing but it's awesome i think) but i don't have the rest made but i will work on it only thing that will make updating take time is that my friend Julie has her own things to attend to and so takes time to do so (i can't complain because she has to work through my horrible grammar and punctuation) so if you like it and wish to see the rest well sorry for any waiting periods you have to suffer just for that

The day began like any other honestly. Tsuna was woken up by explosions in his room and an electrocution to his system as Reborn woke him up in his usual brutal manner. With that he was up and in the shower fast and soon eating breakfast and out the door before Reborn could hurt him any more than that. Once out the door he ran into Yamamoto and Gokudera like usual. Both were smiling at him happily as they were walking.

That did not last long as they began to fight like usual. It was tiring to listen to. He was sure of that eventually. They found themselves at school and in their seats at the last minute which they were glad about. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh though it seemed to be the same everyday- that is when they weren't fighting any crazy enemies for some god forsaken reason, but luckily they seemed to be in a calm mood. 

Even Reborn has relaxed on his training though he is still brutal in other methods like wake-up call and such. Usually he found himself unable to understand the material. It was a typical class day nothing new. What was new was when lunch came around Yamamoto had to quickly go do something for his club activities so it was just him and Gokudera going to the roof so they could eat. When they got to the roof though, Gokudera seemed to fidget a lot as if distracted by something. He was looking everywhere while Tsuna was shifting left to right busying his hand with a dynamite he pulled out to mess with. 

It didn't look to be as if he was planning on lighting it to Tsuna's relief but still he found watching Gokudera fidget so much start to make him anxious as well. It wasn't long before he found that he couldn't take it and asked, “Gokudera is there something wrong? You seem nervous about something”. That seemed to jog Gokudera’s stupor as he looked up surprised by the sudden words. He threw the dynamite in surprise though he didn't jump or anything. The dynamite did go over the edge of the roof luckily unlit. 

Gokudera's eyes started to dart more as he was beginning to sweat. Whatever it was seemed to really be bugging him. It seemed like he was going to say despite it all, “U-um right T-Tenth i-i was w-wondering if by any ch-chance we could- I mean if you w-wanted to. Course you don't have to- I-I mean I would be happy if you did-” Gokudera seemed to be talking himself in circles not stating what he wanted to ask. It seemed he wasn't going to get to the point if he didn't speak up so before Gokudera continued to the third round about he spoke up, “Um Gokudera -though I don't mind your usual ramblings, you seem to be talking in circles and not actually asking what you want to”.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna anxiously. He still ask if preferring to just talking circles and contemplating doing such by the look of it but he eventually relented and asked what he wanted to ask, “i-i was wondering if y-you would be willing to go on a d-d-date with me”. By the end of Gokudera's words his face was bright red from embarrassment, but Tsuna wasn't able to notice as his entire systems had shut down. At that he was not even sure how to respond to such a thing. He just didn't understand what was being asked. It was just lost on him.

He was in love with Kyoko, a female, and here Gokudera was a male asking him out. It just didn't make sense to him. Slowly working his way back to the working functions of someone alive, he took aware of another person with them. Turning around he saw Hibari heading to them. Looking annoyed by something, his tonfa's drawn and clearly unhappy, “Herbivore there is no confessing attraction on school grounds to one far above you and you shall cease you're affections for the omnivore or be bitten to death. The omnivore shall be mine”. At the mention of biting to death he had brought one of the tonfa's up ready to attack, but as he mentioned the second part, he had extended the spike showing that he is desiring to draw blood with each hit.

That seemed to rouse Gokudera to his feet in anger. He took out his dynamite. They were both ready to fight each other. Meanwhile, Tsuna was just in the corner. He was not even fully aware what to do taking notice of a new presence on the roof.

He noticed Yamamoto at the door motioning him to come to him and by looking back at the two in front of him that would be a smart idea. He worked his way over as the two began their fight which honestly seemed inevitable but Yamamoto and Tsuna just made their way down the stairs where they found a quiet classroom that was empty. They were away from everyone. Tsuna was looking out the window hoping to not see any damage but found that to be unlikely as there was damage happening to the school. Eventually it was just announced that school was over for today so there was no harm to anyone which was a small bright side to it all. They both got their things. 

Yamamoto asked, “Wanna wait for Gokudera?” The brown-haired teen thought about it for a bit but ended up shaking his head when he thought about earlier. “Let’s go. They seem like they might be awhile”. Yamamoto looked at him but nodded anyway as they started walking home. It wasn't halfway through the walk and talking that Yamamoto finally asked, “So what was that all about anyway? They seemed ready to kill each other”.

Tsuna sighed at that. “I don't even exactly know”. Yamamoto shrugged. “Explain what you gathered than maybe I can help figure it out”. Tsuna pondered on the thought but relented. “From what I can gather Gokudera asked me out than Hibari showed up saying something about Gokudera not being allowed to ask me out. I am not sure on that part though. I think it ended with him saying something about him being the only one who could. I didn't exactly understand. I was sort of blanking on the whole thing. I was not sure what was going on”.

Yamamoto nodded as if trying to figure it out himself. Looking deep in thought, “I see and how do you feel on it?” Tsuna stopped and looked at Yamamoto confused. “What do you mean?” Yamamoto stopped and turned to look at Tsuna smiling, “How do you feel about the two of them liking you like that?” Tsuna was not sure how he thought about it but took the innocent route. “Like what?” 

Yamamoto laughed at that looking around spotting a park that was empty. He motioned to go to it which Tsuna agreed to willingly. They both went over and sat down on the swings. Once they were sitting Yamamoto continued to smile as he explained, “I meant as in crush on or love or whatever of course it seems like that might be what they feel towards you. It sounded like they were fighting over you”. Tsuna thought about it.

Looking down he had a feeling that was what it was but he didn't really want to admit it to himself because than it was true and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. “I-I guess you are right b-but I don't feel that way towards them”. Yamamoto hummed in thought at that. “Will you tell them?” He shrugged. “I kinda have to don't I? But... I don't wanna hurt their feelings plus...”. Yamamoto nodded getting the idea. “It would only prompt them to win you over.. guess you don't want them to?”

Tsuna shakes his head. “No. They are my friends... I dunno how to handle it so they won't”. Yamamoto thought about it. “Well... what if... what if you were dating someone than they would at least have to back off some to respect that”. Tsuna looked up at him unconvinced thinking about it. It was an interesting idea but he didn't really wanna date someone other than Kyoko and he wasn't ready to ask her out, especially just to get them to back off. “I don't exactly wanna date someone at the moment though with everything that has been going on around us. It seems like a bad time to actually go out with someone”. 

Yamamoto looked down realizing that but than perked up. “Then how about pretending to date someone that way it seems enough to have them back off but it won't be real so you wouldn't have anything more to worry about? Even have it be someone in the mix that way you wouldn't have to worry about it being someone who can't protect themselves when it comes to a fight”. Tsuna thought about it. “Seems like a solid idea..” It did but thinking about it he wasn't sure who he would use as it would need to be someone in town so it was convincing.

He couldn't have Ipin help because she was too young. Haru would be willing but she wasn't a fighter. Chrome had that weird thing with Mukuro going on and it would only cause complications taking him out of his thoughts. He felt a kick to his head as Reborn jumped up in the air, kicked him, and then spun into a precise landing onto Yamamoto's shoulder with a smirk. “That is a wonderful idea. Yamamoto would I assume correct in you being willing to fulfill the roll as it was you're idea?”

Yamamoto looked at Reborn surprised as Tsuna was ready to yell in objection only to have the barrel of a pistol shoved in his face easily shutting him up which he was really against to be honest but he couldn't really do anything about that though. Yamamoto thought about it but smiled. “Sure thing. Anything to help Tsuna”. That got a smirk out of Reborn which meant nothing good for Tsuna as far as Tsuna was concerned. The gun turned back into Leon going back on to his hat as he nodded. “Good. So from here on you guys will be dating. Best make it convincing. I'll be watching”. 

With that he back flipped off of Yamamoto's shoulder. When Tsuna looked to where he would of landed he was gone which was typical of the hitman. Sighing at that he turned to Yamamoto. “You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I mean I am sure there is some girl you would rather be with. This would only make it harder to be with her wouldn't it?”

Yamamoto just smiled shaking his head. “No. I don't mind helping you Tsuna and besides there is no girl I am looking to date so don't worry about it”. Yamamoto got up and looked at the time. “Come on let's get to your house so we can work on homework”. Tsuna nodded as he got up as well and they started walking as they got out of the park. He felt Yamamoto's hand slip into his and taking hold of it gently which got him to look at Yamamoto confused who only smiled back. “He did say we should make it look convincing and you never know when Gokudera will show up”. 

Tsuna nodded not fully sure about the whole thing but stayed silent about it as they started walking to his house hand-in-hand. Something in the back of his head finding the touch of Yamamoto's hand really warm and comfortable but he ignored that thought finding no reason to even pay attention to it while they walked. Once they finally arrived they found Gokudera sitting in front of the door like a lost puppy waiting for its master to come home. Gokudera was covered in bruises and scrapes from fighting Hibari but nothing serious. Once he saw Tsuna he perked up jumping to his feet when he noticed Yamamoto. He got annoyed but what seemed to really get under his skin was when he noticed their hands intertwined with each other. 

“What the hell! Baseball Freak! Get your worthless hand away from the tenth!” Yamamoto only laughed at that. “Why? Would I do that? I see nothing wrong with it right, Tsuna?” The teen addressed him, his mind practically going blank realizing what was going on that they were actually going to do this but not sure what he should say. He settled with just nodding in agreement finding it better than saying anything that could mess it up. Seeing Gokudera's face he could see the confusion, the hurt, the anger, and other things he couldn't help but feel guilty for making Gokudera feel such things. 

Looking down not being able to see Gokudera's reaction he was pulled out his thought when he felt Yamamoto pull him along “Come on let's go work on homework”. Looking back at Yamamoto he nodded knowing he couldn't really do much in the line of helping the situation. Once inside Yamamoto lead them up to the room not letting go of Tsuna's hand with a smile on his face. Once they reached the room they took seats while taking out their books and such sitting on sides next to each other. Once they had everything out Gokudera finally came in looking sad and sat down opposite of Tsuna. 

After a few seconds Gokudera starts smiling forcefully. “Let’s get to work”. With that they started working on homework though it was clear that Gokudera was not happy as he seemed to lash out a bit harsher at Yamamoto. It was clear that this was not gonna lay to rest peacefully. After some time it was time for the two of them to leave which Tsuna wasn't sure about because of how they can act toward each other even without him around so he decided to walk them to the door. Once there they waved good-bye but before Yamamoto was off he decided to put his hand on his shoulder and started leaning in.

As he did Tsuna could feel his face heating up from embarrassment especially as Yamamoto kissed his cheek which only made his face redden further feeling dizzy in the head. Yamamoto pulled away with a smile as he left seeming satisfied with what he did and Gokudera looked ready to rage but seemed deflated too much to do so as they left going different ways. Tsuna spacing out went back into the house, up the stairs, into his room, and sat on his bed still feeling red all over his face not even able to think his hearing zeroing in on the Spartan. “Looks like someone is enjoying the situation”. Tsuna took notice of Reborn in the room getting annoyed. “Hey what was that about earlier making Yamamoto go along with such an idea?!” Reborn points a gun at Tsuna who recoils at the sight of the gun knowing it was because of how he was asking.

Reborn smirked. “Because it was his idea and he was most fitting to solve the problem as he can play the part and come out alive”. Tsuna looked at Reborn annoyed by the answer but sighed in defeat knowing that it was true as well as infuriating. “How long do you think this needs to last?” Reborn looks to the side shrugging. “Who knows?” Tsuna looked at him annoyed knowing that they probably actually did know when he was just not telling to torture the teen which was working out perfectly in all honesty. Reborn lowered his gun. “It's dinnertime go eat. I'll be down soon”. 

Tsuna nodded as he began his way downstairs feeling uneasy about how it feels like Reborn has another plan up his sleeve or something. Once he reached downstairs he sat down with his mother and everyone was being rowdy as usual. Nana being extra cheery. “Tsu-kun I didn't know you liked Yamamoto”. Tsuna looked at her confused. “What do you mean? Of course I like him. He is my friend”. She smiles at him knowingly. “Oh Tsu-kun. I mean like like him!” 

Tsuna looks at her flabbergasted but then remembered earlier with the kiss and he started turning red from embarrassment which got a giggle from his mother. “That's not- that wasn't- I mean-” Reborn showed up in his speak answering for him. “Yes he does and they are going out. They even have plans to go out on a date Sunday”. Tsuna was about to object but then saw the glare that was clearly a threat to shoot him if he objected and Tsuna just had to sigh and take it while having dinner not really listening though he could swore he heard something about Bianchi saying that her and the girls would take him to find something to wear or something. He was too much in mentally regretting allowing this to happen though. A small part of him couldn’t help but smile that he would get to have a fun day with Yamamoto and not worry about the mafia stuff. Eventually dinner was done and he was feeling extra exhausted from the day and he found himself meeting his pillow in nice comforting sleep within moments.


End file.
